


Endless Cravings ( Dylan O'Brien x Tyler Hoechlin )

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles, Actors, Alpha Derek, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dylan, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Stiles-centric, Summer, Sweet/Hot, Teen Wolf, Tongue-in-cheek, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Tyler, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform, Werewolves, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, submissive bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: On this hot sultry day in California, Dylan O'Brien laid in his lover's comfy bed... The hot breeze blowing through the curtains warming up his bare skin. The warm gusts of the summer wind only adding to the heat that was already pooling within him... A sense of euphoria clouds his head, making his eyes droopy.He only wants one thing. And that's Tyler...





	Endless Cravings ( Dylan O'Brien x Tyler Hoechlin )

***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of pure fiction. The author has absolutely no knowledge about the private lives of the individuals portrayed in this story and this is all as fake as Phi Phi's attempt at redemption on Rupaul's Drag Race: All Stars 2, Okuuurrrr?!***" 

Summer crept across the apartment, the sun igniting the flowers and grasses that grew around the pavement. The hot breeze blowing through the curtains warming up his bare skin. The smell of roses carried in the wind making his nose crinkle. He breathed in deeply, his defined chest rising up and down as he inhaled and exhaled the sweet perfume of the rose garden. 

On this warm sultry day in California, Dylan O'Brien laid in his lover's comfy bed in nothing but black boxers. The warm gusts of summer only adding to the heat that was already bubbling within him. There was no chilly soothing breeze to cool the filthy thoughts that were running through his head.... 

He had been painfully hard since the moment he'd opened his eyes after sleeping in until mid-day. A noticeably large tent poking outwards within his boxers. His heart beating hard. He curls his fingers around the soft bed sheets. A sense of euphoria clouds his head, making his eyes droopy. He softly palms himself through his boxers and he hisses at the contact. Head tilting back on his pillow. Adrenaline slowly courses through his veins. His mind was in a mild frenzy of dirty thoughts... Dirty thoughts about his secret boyfriend Tyler. How badly he wanted him in his bed right now. In this California heat he could barely formulate any other thought. 

But Tyler was on set shooting "Teen Wolf" and he wouldn't be home for ages. He lifts the waistband of his boxers and sets his cock free, it twitches against his pelvis. He wraps his hand around the engorged shaft and strokes himself, slowly, up and down. "Fuckkknnn" he whines thrusting up into his own palm. His calves tensing as he humps up into his closed fist. It takes a lot for him to let go of himself, moving his hand away and clenching it into a fist in exasperation. Goddammit he needed Tyler! And he needed him now! 

He picks up his phone, it feels hot in his hand. His hands ever so slightly trembling as he types out his message, eyes feeling heavy, drunk with lust and need to feel Tyler's skin on his own, the brush of his plump lips, his strong hands caressing his body, his voice which would whisper beautiful nasty things in his ear. 

"Baby I'm so horny" Dylan just had to say it. He had to send that. It was true. He'd been hard all day and had nothing but hot sweaty sex on his mind from the moment he'd woken up. He was so horny his hands were literally shaking as he was typing, unable to properly think through his actions. 

Meanwhile on set... 

It had been a long frustrating day for Tyler. He'd had to deal with an ass hat director who for some reason seemed intent on referring to him as "Mr Hoechlin" despite the fact he'd asked him numerous times to just call him Tyler. Being called "Mr" made him feel old... and just sounded strange. Made him sound like he was some kind of senior actor. Kinda aggravating! Not only that, but he'd demanded take after unnecessary take of the same shot for about an hour and now the shoot was running ridiculously behind schedule. 

It was all just bullshit and annoying as all fuck, but what could he do? At least he had time for a short break as the crew was setting up for another take. He grabs his phone which he'd left on his tall chair and checks for messages. He quickly unlocks his phone and sees a text notification. He feels butterflies in his stomach when he sees it's from Dylan. He smiles to himself. 

He reads Dylan's text and stares at it for a moment with a fixed gaze, pupils dilating. As Tyler read the message a second time, he felt a sudden rush of blood straight to his groin. The words make him blush slightly. He starts to feel hot. 

"Goddammit Dylan... I'm at work!" he thought... his dick slowly stiffening in his pants while thoughts of Dylan lying in bed, messy haired, half naked and aroused began swirling in his head. 

"Hehehehe nice ;)" he typed quickly. Not wanting to tell Dylan off. I mean, how could he? He kinda enjoyed it. Enjoyed doing things he shouldn't be doing on the job. Naughty things. Like thinking about getting home to make love to his boyfriend. 

"I need you. I want you so bad" came the reply, phone buzzing, a mere seconds after Tyler had sent his text. 

Tyler was painfully, obviously hard now. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He could sense the urgency in Dylan's words. The fire that must have been burning within his loins. Filthy thoughts of Dylan race through his mind now like a rolodex of sex. Memories of their nights that turned into days together. 

"I'll cya at home tonight babe ;)" 

"I don't think I can wait that long :(" 

" You have to, cause I'm not done at work yet baby" 

Dylan knew there was no way Tyler could just walk off set. As much as he might want him to, but he was really craving his touch. He had a fever he couldn't brush off. 

"I might just Google some pictures of you and jerk off then ;)" he fires back. Biting his lower lip as the message sends through. 

"Huh?" Tyler thought. Dylan had been careless enough to turn him on at WORK, while on set, in between takes and now he thought he'd get away with just solving his OWN problem? Meanwhile he had to stay and grind for hours on "Teen Wolf" before he could get home to him?! Oh hell no! He was not having it. Dylan was waiting for him to get home. He wanted to be the one to satisfy him. Only him. 

"That hardly seems fair if I have to wait then you should wait as well. Don't do anything until I get home" Tyler wrote snappily. Slightly exasperated but hot and bothered nevertheless. 

"Why?!! I'm so fucking horny :(" Dylan lets out a whine as his fingers type briskly. Why did he have to wait?! Dylan wondered feeling frustrated. 

"DO NOT TOUCH YOURSELF. WAIT TILL I GET HOME" Tyler hastily shot back. 

"You're so annoying!!!..." Dylan snaps back. Mostly kidding of course. Bucking his hips up and down. 

"Don't do anything dumb or I'll have to punish you ;) hahaha! Mwuah!" Tyler writes in a flash, wanting to get those words out, knowing how cheeky he's being and that it'll turn Dylan on even more. Oh how he loved to tease his man. 

That last text makes Dylan's dick twitch. Nothing turned him on more than whenever Tyler would get in a kinky mood and be feeling dominant and manhandle him and have his way with his body. Tyler was such a giving lover, usually sweet and gentle but sometimes he'd get in one of his freaky moods and decide he wanted to pound Dylan hard into sweet oblivion, turn his body out... and have the whole room smell like spit, sweat and cum by the end of their wiiiiillllld romp. And Dylan LOVED those occasions! 

"Oh really? ;)" Dylan grins stupidly as he types it out. Humping the air. Desperate for friction against his hard cock. 

"I'll make it up to you but WAIT. I'll hopefully be home soon babe" 

"Ok babe" Dylan sighs as he languidly types that reply, feeling defeated and turned away, not that his arousal had been extinguished at all. 

"TTYL" pops up and Dylan knows Tyler won't be texting back for a while. 

"Fuuuckkkk" Dylan groans. Sinking into the bed. How the hell could he hold himself until Tyler gets home?! He wouldn't be back for hours. And shoots nearly always ended up running late, way past schedule, due to flubbed takes, bitching behind the scenes and a ton of other Hollyweird reasons. He couldn't possibly wait that long... 

"Goddammit" Tyler groans. Flopping back on his chair, thinking of exactly how to hide his erection before he goes back on set. Dylan had put him in a a very awkward position. Now he was turned on, hot and flustered. With no chance of getting himself off. To top things off, he had all but forgotten his lines for his upcoming scene. Dylan BETTER wait up for him to get home or he'd be pissed off as hell. 

Dylan lies on the bed looking up at the ceiling and groans out. He shakes his head. 

"Fuck it" he spits out. He decides to wank quickly. Tyler would never know anyway. How could he? He takes off his boxers and shoves them towards the edge of the bed.  


He squeezes his cock tightly and goes to town... The smoking hot image of Tyler swirled through his mind, the strong jaw, the long dark eyelashes fluttering, his intense stare... His imagination ran wild and he knew he wouldn't last long... He could smell him, the sexy scent of his cologne mixed with testosterone. It was all there as his fantasy took over his senses. His hand flew up and down his cock fast now. His muscles coiled. The loud echo of his own cry startled him, his body was trembling, his legs spread out as he slips a finger inside himself. Probing his most intimate spot. He felt his heart jump, felt the catch in his throat. His buttocks were clenched tightly around his finger.  
A sheen of sweat began coating his beautiful skin. 

His arms were taut, his strong upper arms bulging, as his hands squeezed his cock tightly. Stroking himself to completion. He gasped and shook violently, throwing his head back as he shot his load, he could feel the hot sticky liquid pouring through his clenched fist. He buries his face into the pillow and lets out a guttural groan, bucking wildly as he busts thick juicy ropes of cum. His lungs ached, his whole body felt like it had just exploded. He was panting. He let his hand drop down, his cock suddenly released from the iron grip. His legs started to ache, from being so taut as he came undone. His chest heaved, as he tried to suck in air. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, across his trembling chest. It took him what felt like forever before he could feel his body begin to relax again... 

"Fuck I needed that" he says softly. He gradually sits up and grabs his boxers, which he uses to clean off the mess of cum he'd made on himself and discards them on the floor near the bed after he's scrubbed clean. 

"I'll pick em up later" He says to himself. He feels really tired after his long overdue wank session. He takes the pillow and squishes it to get it to feel fluffy and full again and he slacks down on the bed. His eyes are droopy once again, this time from wanting a good rest rather than horniness. Who cares if Tyler sees he's had a good jerkoff? He ain't getting up to pick up his underwear now. His eyes flutter close and he leisurely falls into a deep, deep sleep. 

The cum stained boxers lie on the floor next to the bed where he had thoughtlessly chucked them... 

Tyler drives along the highway. The drive seems to take an eternity. He stares blankly into the road. Nothing but Dylan on his mind. How lucky he was to have met this wonderful, talented, funny guy. His Dylan was a charmer without even trying. It was in the way he smiled. The way he moved. The curve of his lips when he smiled. Everything about him was intoxicating. 

Driving along. Dick pulsating in his pants he thinks of his sweet man. Dylan was lovable... but even more fuck-able. 

He finally pulls up into the driveway of his stunning apartment complex. He swiftly gets out of the car and locks it. The "beep" of the locking sound echoing in the driveway. He briefly stands back to take his wonderful home in. He was beyond blessed to have steady, reliable work as an actor in an industry where most fail.  


After this brief musing, he rushes through the door, eagerly awaiting to be reunited with Dylan. He decides to be corny as hell and as he swings through the front door, he puts on his best 1950's radio jockey voice and yells "Honey... I'm home!" 

Nothing. No response. Not even a peep. 

How odd... He was sure Dylan would practically throw himself at him the moment he arrived from how crazy horny he'd sounded in his texts. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed. That's what he'd pictured virtually all day. 

He closes the door and moves into the space. Kinda feeling like a creeping burglar in his own home.

Tyler walks into the bedroom, the window is open, warm summer air breezing in. He sees his sweet, gorgeous Dylan completely naked on the bed, lying on his stomach, his perky juicy ass on display, sexy bed hair gone wild in what seemed like a deep sleep. Snoring in the most adorable way. 

Of course Dylan hadn't responded to his texts or to him calling his name out! He was knocked out asleep! He enters the room quietly. 

Then he notices Dylan's boxers, that he'd discarded on the floor earlier that evening. Why would he have taken his underwear off and chucked them on the floor carelessly? Tyler thought. 

"Huh?" Tyler says under his breath as he slowly walks near the bed, careful not to wake Dylan up yet. He leans down and picks up the tossed underwear. His breath hitches and he feels his mouth goes dry... 

He sees there are fresh cum stains all over the boxers. 

He feels his jaw clench tightly. His face goes red. His thick bushy brows crease. He can hear his heart beat like a loud boombox in his ears and he lets out an exasperated sigh. He is indignant. Enraged. How dare he?! 

He had explicitly told Dylan to WAIT for him. He feels soooo angry and disappointed. He aggressively runs his hands through his hair. He sulks. He thinks Dylan has done this deliberately to tease him. He wants to teach Dylan a lesson he knows he'll enjoy... In fact, he is certain he's left this on display for a reason. 

Without much more thinking he dashes up toward the bed and lunges towards Dylan. He possesively fists Dylan's hair plunging his neck back towards him, Dylan wakes up in a startled jump, wide eyed, scared, he grasps the bed sheets, absolutely terrified until he realizes it's his love Tyler. His jaw drops and he gasps. Tyler's face inches away from his. 

"What did I tell you?!" Tyler spits out through gritted teeth. Brows furrowed. Breathing heavily, his hot breath hitting Dylan's shocked face. 

"What?!" Dylan gasps, flustered, confused, still in a daze from his nap. 

"You fucking jerked off! I told you to wait for me!" Tyler shoves Dylan's boxers in his face, rubbing it all around, Dylan screams but it is muffled by the fabric of the cum stained underwear, Tyler chucked the makeshift cum rag back, hitting the wall of the bedroom. Tyler's hand still fists Dylan's hair and he cocks his head to the side. "You're gonna pay for that" he hisses into Dylan's ear making a soft moan escape his quivering lips. Tyler's hot breath making him shiver. 

Dylan can feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. He feels himself flush. His heart is going at a thousand miles per hour, beating like it's about to rip out of his chest. It is beating sooo fucking fast. This is what he wanted. This is what in the back of his mind he wanted to achieve by leaving his boxers in plain sight. He knew Tyler would see what he'd done. He wanted him to. Deep down he was counting on it. He'd wanted this kind of fucking for the longest time. 

"I'm sorry daddy" he moans quietly, quickened breathing, gulping, eyes wide and pleading looking deep into Tyler's. Tyler swallows hard and his face softens at those words. 

"I'm so.." Tyler doesn't let him finish before he rams their lips together, tongue entering Dylan's mouth and asserting his dominance. Cupping Dylan's face possessively towards his. His beard scruff making Dylan feel tingles up and down his spine. 

Dylan's hands shoot up to grasp Tyler's hairy chest, which was peeking through his shirt, working overtime to get his button up shirt off, nearly ripping it off. He buries his face into the scruffy masculine chest, all about worshiping it. Kissing, licking, sucking on Tyler's nipples. "Oh God" Tyler groans out and he slams Dylan down into the bed and presses their bodies together, lying on top of him with his full body weight, humping the smaller framed man, making Dylan moan desperately into his mouth. Dylan wraps his sporty legs around Tyler's waist tightly and they kiss wildly. Hands roaming all over each others bodies. Heat beginning to emanate in the room. The smell and taste of Tyler's skin was inebriating to Dylan. Their sighs, gasps and moans filling the room with sounds of man on man foreplay. 

"I can't wait to have you in my mouth" Dylan whispers into Tyler's ear, making his man grunt and hump harder into his splayed out body. 

"Ahhhh" Tyler groans, sitting up. Unbuttoning his jeans. Pulling down the fly... Dylan stares hungrily at Tyler's bulge. Tyler stands up off the bed and kicks his pants off his hairy, defined legs. He pulls his boxers down. His huge, thick, aching hard dick swinging as he pulls them off and discards them. Dylan literally salivates at the sight and bites his lips. His own cock is dripping in precum. He shivers as his feelings overtake him. 

"You're gonna suck this dick!" Tyler demands, looking down at his boy, his eyes burning with a combination of lust, anger and frustration. Running his hands through Dylan's hair, tugging his face towards his cock. Dylan hungrily drags his warm tongue around the base and swirls his tongue around the delectable shaft, flicking the slit, looking up at his man who moans at the incredible feeling. Dylan wraps his lips around the shaft and takes Tyler's full length into his mouth. His head bobs up and down the length of Tyler's tool, he is cock starved and Tyler tastes sooooo good. Tyler groans and wraps his hands around Dylan's head as he sets up a pace, thrusting into Dylan's welcoming mouth, his rigid cock was soon coated in a glistening sheen of Dylan's warm saliva. Dylan keeps his eyes on Tyler's the whole time. 

He reaches up behind Tyler and rakes his nails down his back and perky ass all while taking him deep in his hot mouth. His rough touch makes Tyler buck into him, shoving himself deep inside his Dylan's skilled mouth. His large cock now slicked completely wet with how much Dylan's salivating around it as he sucks it and suctions it. Tyler groans, eyes rolling back. Dylan's mouth feels so damn good around him, enveloping him in warm wetness. Dylan moans around the throbbing member, the vibrations making Tyler's thighs tremble. The feeling of Dylan's tongue licking the underside of this shaft, head bobbing up and down like this dick was his last meal was incredible. Dylan's juicy lips strongly locked around him were making Tyler's brain short-circuit. The sounds of wet, hot, slurps permeated in the room now. 

Tyler wanted Dylan's tongue and lips wrapped around his throbbing dick forever, but if he let him continue any longer their night together would end far too quickly, and he was not having that. 

Dylan gasps as he comes up for air, breathing hard "You taste so fucking good!" He moans out. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, panting, hard as rocks. Dylan needing Tyler deep inside him, and Tyler wanting to pound the shit out of Dylan. 

"I've been wanting this all day" Dylan quivers in between ragged breaths. 

"Turn around now!" Tyler huffs, his voice is demanding, dripping with lust and masculinity. Dylan instantly obeys, feeling beyond turned on with Tyler's display of dominance so far. Turning around, doggy style on the bed, his ass is exposed for Tyler. 

"Spread those cheeks for me and finger yourself!" Tyler yells and Dylan squishes his asscheeks apart as he moans into the bed, legs shuddering as he slips his fingers inside himself. Tyler hastily searches for lube, his face lights up as he finds what he's looking for. 

"Get yourself ready for me" Tyler grunts and squirts some lube on Dylan's hands letting the boy open himself up for him. He coats his rigid cock with lube. He sees Dylan is obeying him, fucking himself on his own fingers to prepare. He yanks Dylan by his hips closer to him, making the boy moan. One hand on his hips while the other lines his dick at Dylan's entrance. He starts slipping the cock head in and Dylan cries out "Ahhhhh" it burns in the most perfect way. In one perfect, lubed wet thrust Tyler is inside of Dylan. 

Dylan pants, body quaking at the sudden intrusion. It's the best feeling ever. Tyler is sooo deep in him. He feels full and complete with Tyler inside him. He let's go of the breaths he didn't realize he was holding and gasps loudly. Face slightly purple. Tyler unexpectedly wraps his arm around his chest and yanks him back to him, to his manly chest, pressing their bodies together 

"Relax baby" he breathed out, the feeling of hot breath against the shell of Dylan's ear making him buck against Tyler. Both of them were on their knees in the middle of the med, Tyler assaulting his neck with sloppy wet kisses was making Dylan cry out and whimper. 

"Oooh you feel so good!! Good god you feel so fucking good" Dylan babbles, gasping for air. Tyler's strong arms wrapped around his chest holding him tight to him. He holds unto Tyler's arms for dear life. Their fingers interlock. Their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. Tyler chuckles at the incoherent sounds escaping his lover's lips. It takes nearly all his strength not to fuck the shit out of him immediately, but he has to give Dylan some time to adjust. Dylan is so warm, wet and tight around him. It feels like heaven being inside of this gorgeous man. His hips stutter ever so slightly from the pleasure as he stays still within him for a few more moments before pulling out and plunging back in.

"Aaaaahh" Dylan whimpers and Tyler trails kisses from his shoulders up to his neck. Holding him tighter to him as he pulls out and fucks into him again. Starting up a slow but steady rhythm. 

Dylan tries to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming too loudly but it's impossible. It feels too good. The feeling of Tyler's body against his, the kisses on his neck making him shiver and every thrust sending a powerful jolt of electricity coursing through him. His legs tremble, calves shaking as Tyler fucks into him more quickly now, picking up his speed. Tyler's hold on him the only thing keeping him up on his knees as opposed to turning into a puddle. 

Tyler begins pumping into him harder and faster, with more measured intensity. Dylan just takes it all moaning and gasping. Tyler hits Dylan's prostate with every single deep thrust of his powerful fuck tool and Dylan's eyes roll back, throwing his head back into the crook of Tyler's neck. The grip on his hips felt so tight, he just knew he'd wake up with bruises tomorrow morning, but he did not care at all. He feels himself squeeze around Tyler, as he slams up into him. Tyler grasps his face, pulling his head back so they are facing each other and they kiss sloppily, groaning into each other's mouths. Tyler's free hand running through his abs. Tyler's kisses and his touches only adding fuel to the fire he feels quickly building in his groin. Both their bodies dripping in sweat from their rhythmic crashing against each other. 

Tyler suddenly pushes Dylan down unto the bed violently and presses his face flat down into the mattress, keeping his ass raised and he begins ramming into him harder than before. Ripples of ecstasy flood through Dylan with each thrust, feeling the stretching of his inner walls as Tyler's dick is engulfed by his hole. He screams into the mattress, the muffled sounds ringing on Tyler's ears edging him on to go even deeper and harder on his boyfriend. He knew he could take it. Dylan arched his back against him as they rocked together. The sensation of Tyler's fullness rubbing inside him was like a hot wire against his nerve ends. His prostate was at the peak of its stimulation. He was crying out and moaning like a bitch in heat. He could truly feel the heat begin to pool on his lower stomach. 

Tyler then turns him around with his back on the bed, he lifts Dylan's legs and Dylan instinctively wraps them around Tyler's waist. Tightly. Tyler then rammed into him again. This time the hardest. Dylan's eyes widen and glaze each time Tyler thrusts inside him. And Tyler can just tell Dylan is just about ready to blow. He knows Dylan won't last for much longer in the way his pupils are dilated and his eyes are glassy and the way he's screaming uninhibitedly on his dick. But he has another idea in mind...  


Tyler lunges forward and pins Dylan's arms above his head. Dylan gasps at the force, as Tyler keeps fucking into him unrelentingly. The grasp on his wrists is tight as Tyler holds his arms above him on the bed. 

"I told you to wait for me" Tyler moans out. Stabbing into Dylan with his prick. His piercing gaze unwavering. 

"I'm sorry!" Dylan whines, his muscles tensing. His engorged dick which had been untouched this whole time aching for attention, leaking obscene amounts of precum. 

"I'm sorry what?" Tyler gives a particularly mean thrust, leaning down, face inches away from Dylan's with a whirlwind of lust and anger in his eyes, making Dylan gasp for any drops of oxygen in the room. 

"I'm sorry daddy" Dylan whimpers softly, legs quivering around Tyler's waist. 

"Sorry for what?" Tyler asks, his warm ragged breaths hitting Dylan's face making his spine tingle. He works into Dylan a little quicker and harder. Shallowly thrusting into him. 

"Ahhhhh sorry for touching myself when you told me to wait!" Dylan cries, his moans climbing higher in pitch, his back arching of the bed, meeting every pump of Tyler's cock. The heat in his lower stomach was now like a fire ready to burst out. 

"Good boy" Tyler whispers. Grunting. Lips grazing Dylan's nose. 

"Can I cum...." Dylan keens and immediately feels the grip on his hands tighten. His mouth goes agape. 

"You won't cum until I say you can" Tyler hisses jabbing into him faster. Dylan's eyes blow wide and his muscles go taut. Legs tightening some more around Tyler's waist. Tyler slid in and out, feeling the pressure grow in his own abdomen. 

"Please!" Dylan pleads, and his eyes well up. His back arches off the bed, pushing back to meet Tyler's every thrust wanting every inch of him inside. He wants to cum so bad! 

"You're gonna have to beg me big boy" Tyler coos with a devilish grin. His intense eyes piercing right through Dylan. He snaps his hips a little rougher into the stud beneath him, to torture him in the sweetest way. This was his revenge for the events from earlier this evening. If Dylan wanted to cum this time, he was gonna have to beg to be allowed. 

"Oh please baby... Oh god please!" Dylan cries out trying to escape Tyler's death grip on his hands but he can't. He feels like he's about to explode, his whole body is on fire, his dick is pulsing, mind in a wild frenzy needing release. 

"Say it again!" Tyler murmurs and plunges in deep, pace relentless. 

"Please... Ahhhhh let me cummmmm!!!" Dylan screams. His face goes red. 

"Beg!" Tyler jabs into him with great speed, using all the force of his lower body. Shallow thrusts right into Dylan's prostate driving the writhing young man underneath him crazy. 

"Can I cum?!! Pleeeaseee!!!" Dylan begs. Glassy eyed. He is genuinely screaming now, every muscle in his body tensed, back arched, grinding back desperately to meet every thrust, Tyler plunges deep and hard, hips swiveling. Dylan's body jerked forward, driving itself hard into the firm muscled body slamming into him. Needing his lover's cock deep inside him. 

Tyler releases Dylan's hands... 

"Come on then do it... Cum!!! Show me! Stroke it out boy!!" Tyler growls and begins slamming into Dylan with all the strength he has. 

"Oh my God!!" Dylan chokes out. Dylan's released hands quickly surge for his leaking cock and he grips it incredibly tight, his hand moves in a blur up and down his shaft, his cock head slicked wet with all the pre-cum he's been oozing. The sweat on his brow dripped unheeded down his boyish face which was contorted with a look of raw pleasure. He was jerking himself off rapidly, his hand flying up and down the burning pole. 

"Oohhhhh I’m gonna cum!!! Oh god you're gonna make me cummmm!! Aaaaaaahhh!!!" He cries out. 

"Do it! Be a good boy and cum for me! Spill all over yourself... make a big sticky mess!" Tyler yells. He sits slightly upwards and grips Dylan's sweaty thighs tightly, driving his trembling body hard against his own, to pump harder into him, jackhammering into the beautiful Dylan with all he has, fucking into him mercilessly. 

"Cum!!" Tyler screams out as an order, fucking his boy into the mattress. Bed screeching loudly. 

"I’m cumming!!!" Dylan sobs out, gasping, feeling the air leave his lungs as his whole body quakes and shudders, he had been denied his release for so long.  


Dylan's legs shoot outwards and his toes curl up. His back stiffens. The pressure in his loins reaches breaking point and he finally erupts all over himself. He throws his head back, mouth opened wide. He scrunches his eyes closed and he hears his own voice crying out, screaming loudly in pure ecstasy over the explosion of hot cum as he finally bursts. He feels the warm splashes of his cum as he sprays as high as his heaving chest. His teeth grind against themselves and his whole body shakes and gyrates as his cock spurts out in thick juicy ropes. He keeps jerking his cock furiously as he squirts hot streams of milky cum outwards, coating his abs this time. 

He cries out loudly "Oh gooooddd" as cum gushes over his shaking hand, which was still gripping and pumping his beautiful cock ever so tight. His body spasms from head to toe and his vision blurs out at the edges. Dear God... He had never come this hard before... 

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" he whimpers through his powerful orgasm, his voice breaking. Body going limp. Drenched in his own seed, fucked out, he keens softly feeling like he's floating on air. 

Tyler fucks him through it. Keeping a steady pace through Dylan's clenching and writhing. He leans down, pressing his forehead hard against Dylan's, pumping into him erratically. Hips stuttering. They look deep into each other's soulful eyes. 

"Oh I'm gonna cum" Tyler mouths but no sound comes out. He plunges deep and stays deep "Aaaahhhhh!!!" He screams and Dylan can feel himself get filled with his warm seed. His walls being coated in cum. Tyler's hips lock and his legs give out. His whole body convulses and he falls on top of Dylan. They weakly wrap their arms around each other. Ragged, labored breaths the only sounds heard in the room for a hot minute. 

"Oh god that was good" Tyler chuckles. Dylan starts to chuckle too. Their chuckles turn into hearty laughs as they kiss each other softly. Pecking each other. 

"Round two?" Dylan says innocently while grinning like a little devil 

"You're kidding right? I'm dead as fuck!" Tyler stutters out in disbelief. 

"Hey! aren't you the werewolf?! Aren't you supposed to be like super strong and have high endurance and shit?" Dylan chuckles to himself and pats Tyler on the chest, and licks his lips. 

"Oh shut up and kiss me Dylan..." 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this shameless smut! 
> 
> Any kudos, comments or positive feedback if you enjoyed it/found it hot is much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you guys


End file.
